Nunca seré tu héroe
by Nat Laufeyson
Summary: Au. Migard College. Es más prestigiosos colegio del país. Tony, Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Loki, Wanda y Pietro enfrentados al último año antes de la Universidad. Rivalidades, amistad, amores y desamores, todo incluido en aquel extraño mundo llamado secundaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca seré tu héroe.**

**Disclaimer. Los personajes no son míos -lamentablemente.- Pertenecen a marvel :(**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Primer día de clases del último año de secundaria. Este año sería excelente… bueno, como todos los anteriores, sin duda. Se levantó rápidamente, un poco atrasado, para tomar una ducha y luego salir corriendo hacia su colegio. Primer día… día de evaluaciones diagnóstico. No podía llegar atrasado, menos considerando que ya había podido elegir todas las asignaturas electivas científicas que su exclusivo colegio podía brindarle.

Midgard College, era la institución más prestigiosa, moderna y exclusiva donde podían cursarse estudios secundarios. Hacían ingreso a ella los alumnos más destacados de los distintos estados de Norteamérica, mediante becas deportivas, científicas o artísticas, o los que tuviesen el dinero suficiente para para la costosa colegiatura. Anthony no necesitaba ninguna de las dos opciones, su padre, Howard Stark, era un importante benefactor de la institución que promovía los estudios científicos dentro del colegio. El costeaba las becas que se otorgaban por aquellos méritos, por lo que el cupo de su hijo, estaba completamente asegurado.

Gritó tres veces al vacío desde el tercer piso de su hogar y mientras bajaba las escaleras a velocidad de un rayo, seguía gritando, llamando a Jarvis, el asistente de su padre, joven experto en tecnología quien estudiaba junto a él y además vivía ahí. Sin obtener respuesta, sacó una barra de cereal de la alacena. Luego con la boca llena, dirigió la palabra al viento por última vez.

\- Bueno… tendrás que llegar a pie esta vez- después de aquello cerró la puerta y se subió a su nuevo auto deportivo. No podía empezar un año académico sin un nuevo auto deportivo.

Llegó al colegio y a su sala. Ciencias… que mejor manera de comenzar el día lunes. El profesor Lehnsherr, que no sonreía ni con un camión lleno de payasos, les daba la noticia de que comenzarían, como era tradición, con la evaluación diagnostica general de ciencias. Entregó un grueso cuestionario de alternativas a cada uno y dio la bienvenida a un nuevo becado. Bruce Banner, procedente de Ohio, ganador de la feria científica interestatal del año anterior. Tony lo miró atentamente, sentado detrás de Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton, chicos provenientes de Ohio, igualmente, por lo que pudo deducir, quizás amigos del nuevo e interesante castaño.

* * *

Al receso, en el gimnasio, Thor y Steve se encontraban planificando lo que sería la ayudantía de deportes. Este año, el profesor Logan, les había encargado entrenar al nuevo equipo de vóley femenino. Lo de ellos era el futbol americano, en aquello consistía básicamente su vida y que el profesor les hiciera tal encargo los mantenía un poco abrumados.

\- Yo no sé qué haremos, Steve… yo no sé si me encuentre capacitado para poder entrenar chicas… Siento, que me distraeré demasiado- le comentó con mucho pesar

\- Es nuestro deber, Thor, y tendremos que hacerlo bien… sin distracciones… sin coqueteos… con honor y disciplina

Thor se sentó en las gradas cercanas y comenzó a suspirar, acomodando su cabeza sobre una mano, mientras Steve acomodaba la red en medio de la cancha de vóley.

\- Siempre podemos hablar con mi padre- señaló en tono muy alto, más alto de lo frecuente, para que Steve, que estaba a unos buenos metros, pudiese escucharlo

Steve sacudió su cabeza pensando en lo inmaduro que era su amigo y siguió con calma instalando la red- Mejor me ayudas con esto… que el receso terminará pronto. Thor se levantó de mala gana y comenzó a ayudarlo, lamentándose por la excesiva responsabilidad y sentido del deber de su amigo. Luego de algunos minutos, llegaron las chicas que estaban dispuestas a ingresar al equipo, a las cuales los chicos pidieron ordenarse en una fila horizontal cerca de la red. Steve con un cuaderno, tenía la tarea de tomar los datos de todas mientras Thor avanzaba tras de él.

\- Bueno, chicas… tengo que tomar sus datos. Me gustaría además que me contasen porqué quisieron ser parte del equipo de vóley para que así nos vayamos conociendo… ¿les parece?- Todas al unísono respondieron un gran sí. Unas de mayor gana que otras.

\- Tu nombre- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la primera chica de la fila mientras Thor lo acompañaba muy expectante.

\- Natasha Romanoff, cuarto grado

\- ¿Por qué quieres estar en el equipo, Natasha?

\- Porque me interesan todos los deportes, básicamente

\- ¿Rusa?

\- De nacimiento… vengo de Ohio, beca de deportes

\- Oh, genial – Steve le dedica una gran sonrisa- Bienvenida al equipo, Natasha

\- Gracias- le responde secamente con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Ehhh… tu nombre- pregunta mientras se acerca a la segunda chica, nuevamente con Thor tras él, siguiendo sus pasos.

\- Wanda Maximoff, cuarto grado

\- ¿Rusa, al igual que Natasha?- le pregunta mientras indica a la chica colorina

\- Búlgara- le responde de inmediato- radicada en Florida, becada de deportes- continúa mientras sonríe

Natasha la observa de reojo, no la había visto nunca antes, así que supuso que venía recién llegando.

\- ¿Por qué quieres estar en el equipo, Wanda?

\- Porque me interesan todos los deportes… y ganar- continuó con una sonrisa y observa a su compañera colorina

\- Oh- expresa Steve- Bienvenida al equipo, Wanda

\- Gracias

\- Tu nombre…?

\- Jane Foster, cuarto grado y sólo estoy aquí porque para ir a la Universidad necesito llenar unos créditos de deportes- responde rápidamente y muy muy nerviosa, Steve y Thor le sonríen amablemente

\- Bienvenida al equipo- dicen ambos en conjunto

\- Gracias- responde con timidez

\- Darcy Lewis- contesta la pelinegra que continuaba en la fila después de Jane sin esperar la pregunta de Steve- cuarto grado y si me preguntas porque estoy aquí, aún no lo sé, pero Jane me convenció de acompañarla

\- Eh… bienvenida al equipo, Darcy!

Así continuaron con todas las chicas hasta terminar y dieron paso a la explicación de las reglas y movimientos básicos del juego. Armaron dos equipos, en donde, a sugerencia de Thor, dejaron de capitana a Natasha, en uno, y a Wanda en el otro.

Como era de esperar, las chicas fueron muy agresivas y competitivas entre sí, lo que causaba una que otra dificultad para las otras niñas que no eran tan deportistas como ellas. Después de un rato de juego, pudieron ordenar y orientar bien a sus respectivos equipos y el juego comenzaba a ponerse interesante. Thor y Steve se encontraban muy emocionados hasta que Natasha golpeó el balón con demasiada potencia y sin querer, en dirección a Jane y ésta al ver el balón tan cercano quedó paralizada sin poder reaccionar. El balón dio de lleno en su cabeza, lo que la tumbó en poco tiempo en el piso del gimnasio. Todos corrieron a socorrerla y dentro de ellos, la más angustiada era la colorina responsable del disparo. Thor la tomó suavemente en sus brazos y anunció que la llevaría a enfermería mientras Darcy lo siguió en esa dirección. Steve dio por cerrada la práctica, se despidió de las chicas y comenzó a desamarrar la red. Mientras todas se alejaban y tomaban distintos rumbos, Natasha se quedó esperando a su rubio entrenador. Steve notó su presencia y se acercó. La colorina se mordió el labio mientras miraba sus pies, luego alzó la mirada asustada y le preguntó.

\- No fue mi intención, cierto?

\- No… no te preocupes- le sonrió- aunque les recomendaría a ti y a Wanda que bajaran un poco la agresividad de su juego… no todas ellas son atletas… y están aquí fundamentalmente para aprender- Natasha asintió nerviosamente con su cabeza, entrelazó sus manos por su espalda y giró para ir corriendo a la enfermería. Mientras corría por los pasillos, Clint atajó su carrera.

\- Hey, hey, hey, ¿a dónde vas, Nat?

\- Golpeé a una chica en voley… y voy a la enfermería….

\- ¿Ya estás metida en problemas? El primer día?... ¡Cielos! Esto es un récord

\- No fue intencional… lo juro…

Clint entrecerró sus ojos dubitativo y continúo. – ¿Segura de que no te provocaron?

\- Arrrgs –exclamó la pelirroja mientras tomó a su amigo del brazo y siguió corriendo. Una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, pidieron hacer ingreso y esperaron afuera de la salita en donde se encontraba Foster.

* * *

_Unos momentos después, en la enfermería_

Jane abrió lentamente sus ojos, tanto como la luz blanca de la habitación se lo permitieron. Afirmó uno de sus brazos para enderezarse y pronto se percató de que se encontraba en la enfermería. Restregó sus ojos, una y otra vez. Se sentía confundida y por alguna razón sentía surgir una extraña protuberancia en su frente. Se apresuró a sentarse bien y tocarse. Dolía. Miró hacia el costado y se sorprendió al notar que no estaba sola, sino que se encontraba sentado y un poco dormido su nuevo entrenador de deportes, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol, estrella del equipo de béisbol, figura en el equipo de rugby e hijo mayor del director del College, Thor. En aquellos mismos instantes entró imprevistamente su amiga Darcy, mientras abría la puerta de lleno y exclamaba a todo pulmón con la boca llena de caramelos- Oh, Dios, ya estás despierta… -Thor pegó un salto y despertó mientras la pelinegra se sentaba junto a la accidentada- lo siento –continúo aun masticando- pero debía ir a comprarlos- recalcó mostrando el paquete de caramelos que traía en la mano mientras los extendía a su amiga.

\- Cielos, ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te golpeó una pelota- le respondió el rubio mientras seguía reaccionando

\- Fue durísimo, vieras como te dieron en toda la frente

\- Así lo siento- aportaba Jane mientras se volvía a tocar su chichón- Soy pésima ¿no?- le preguntó con desaliento a su nuevo entrenador.

Thor dudó un momento- Digamos… eh… ¿son tan necesarios estos créditos para ti?

\- Sin ellos no entró a Culver y ese es el sueño de toda mi vida… -Thor hizo una mueca que no pudo disimular- Prometo, prometo esforzarme todo lo que sea necesario, practicar después de clases… lo juro… sólo necesito ayuda…

El rubio suspiró y luego se quedó por un instante mirando el suave y tierno rostro de la chica. Su expresión y su belleza lo conmovieron. Volvió a suspirar y se resignó. Nunca nunca pero nunca, podía negarse a una dama.

\- De acuerdo, yo te ayudaré- dijo sonriente mientras las dos chicas emocionadas comenzaron a aplaudir.

* * *

_Hora de almuerzo, cafetería._

Steve se encontraba solo, con su bandeja en una mesa de la cafetería. Su inseparable amigo Thor se encontraba muy sonriente compartiendo el almuerzo con la chica accidentada que traía una venda en la frente y su amiga pelinegra, muy risueña ella también. Bajó la vista y comenzó a atrapar uno a uno sus guisantes con su tenedor. De pronto, alzó la vista nuevamente al ver una sombra aproximarse. Camiseta negra con motivos de Darth Vader y jeans del mismo color. No se había dado cuenta cuando ya una bandeja de comida estaba instalada frente a él, con cara de asombro no pudo sino preguntar.

\- ¿A qué se debe el gran honor?

\- Estás muy solo, Thor te ha dejado… vine a hacerte compañía…

\- Okey- asintió con una sonrisa- Ahora, en serio

Loki se sentó con cara de fastidio mientras observaba su comida- Es Stark… estoy seguro de que este año comenzará a acosarme nuevamente con aquello de formar un team de ciencias… acaba de llegar un chico nuevo- miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que no estuviera cerca el aludido- No sabes lo insistente que es Stark…

\- ¿Y no sería más fácil decirle que si?

\- Nunca a alguien que hable mal de "Star Wars"….

Steve comenzó a recordar una fiesta lejana en donde comenzó un enfrentamiento verbal entre los dos pelinegros defendiendo su posición entre cuales eran las mejores sagas del espacio. Si Star Trek o Star Wars.

\- Loki... eso fue hace 3 años…

Loki chasqueó su lengua y comenzó a comer en silencio. Steve siguió jugando con sus guisantes. Después de unos instantes el pelinegro hizo una observación.

\- ¿Y qué diablos hace Thor con Jane?

Steve volteó a mirarlo y nuevamente lo vio sonriente- ¿La chica Foster? Hoy la ha acompañado a la enfermería porque la golpearon en clases de vóley…

\- Pobre Jane… es tan torpe… y creo que necesita esos créditos para ingresar a Culver- Steve alzó sus cejas sorprendido al escuchar un toque de humanidad en las palabras del hermano de su amigo.

\- ¿Es tu amiga?

\- No

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- No me interesan las chicas… -Steve abrió de par en par sus ojos y tosió al tener problemas con un guisante. Loki lo miró con enfado- Tampoco los chicos, ridículo… -Steve respiró más aliviado- Ey, a ti nunca te he visto novia tampoco… pensé que serías novio de Bobbi hace mil años

\- ¿De tu prima?

\- De la misma… es porrista…

\- No me gustan las porristas…

\- ¿Bromeas? ... Mariscal de campo y porristas… ¿No es lo normal?... además Bobbi es una buena científica… creo que los rubios se han llevado lo mejor de la genética familiar- de pronto se escucha una estruendoso "Ha ha" proveniente de su hermano- Corrijo… Bobbi se ha llevado lo mejor de la genética familiar…- Steve sonrió

\- ¿Está muy entusiasmado, no?

\- Sif viajará los fines de semana desde San Francisco…- El rubio comienza a carraspear y hacer gestos mientras Loki intenta descifrarlos, cuando inesperadamente ve una bandeja instalarse al lado de la suya, seguida de la –a su parecer- irritante voz de Tony Stark.

\- Rogers, Odinson…

\- Stark- responden al unísono

\- ¿Lo has pensado?

\- Mi respuesta es no

\- Vamos, no puedes seguir enojado por aquella fiesta… eso fue hace 5 años

\- 3… sólo 3

\- Objetivamente Star Trek es mejor… debes asumirlo alguna vez… sin Star Trek no existiría Star Wars

\- Blasfemia…

\- ¡George Lucas destruyó sus propias películas!... Eso no puedes negarlo- Loki no respondió y sólo ignoró el comentario - Es tú última oportunidad… o me uniré a Banner

\- Pues hazlo- respondió con aires de indiferencia

\- Sacó 100/100 en la evaluación diagnostica…

\- ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

\- Hackeé el sistema del profesor Lehnsherr…

* * *

** ¿Les ha gustado? Tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a escribir un fanfic tipo secundaria. Esto recién comienza. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.. Aún todo está en pañales así que hay mucho que aportar! **

** Besos y abrazos enormes :)**


	2. Hoy no es tu día, Romanoff

**La peor, sí, soy la peor… pero no imaginarán la cantidad de cosas que han pasado en mi vida. Quise retomar este fic… liviano, entretenido… espero les guste… pronto responderé sus reviews. ¡Las adoro! (Sí, créanme, de alguna manera, es posible). Sobre todo a mi hermanita lokimaniatica, que ¡no! No me he olvidado de ella. En especial para ella. Sin ella, nada de esto escribiexistiría. Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Hoy no es tu día, Romanoff.**

Ambos, Loki y Steve, alzaron sus cejas sorprendidos, pero no emitieron mayor comentario al respecto.

\- Sea como sea, no me convencerás- responde el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos.

En aquellos instantes, Tony, divisa desde lejos dos viejos conocidos, quienes estaban haciendo ingreso a los comedores mientras parecía buscaban a alguien. Poco a poco, comenzó a inquietarse en cuanto se percató de que el buscado, era él. Rápidamente y sin aviso, tomó su bandeja y se escabulló bajo la mesa. Ambos lo miraron con asombro y Loki aprovechó de lanzar un pequeño puntapié.

\- Auch

\- Lo siento- pronunció mientras sonreía y Steve lo desaprobaba con la mirada. Luego de algunos minutos, los dos chicos que habían ingresado al comedor se acercaron a la mesa. Los hermanos Maximoff. Steve ya conocía a Wanda por lo que la misma no dudó en hablarle.

\- Profesor Rogers

\- Steve, Wanda, sólo dime Steve… - El chico, su hermano Pietro, les sonrió y aprovechó la interacción para poder preguntar

\- Acabamos de ver a un viejo conocido por aquí cerca, preguntamos por allá y nos dijeron que lo habían visto comer con ustedes… su nombre es Anthony Stark

\- Staaaark… - dijo Loki- Sí… lamentablemente lo conocemos… -Stark pellizca una pierna del pelinegro quien se queja y vuelve a lanzar un puntapié, por el cual Tony se muerde el brazo para no hacer ruido mientras jura venganza- Pero no es nuestro amigo- dice indicando al rubio- por lo menos no mío, así que no veo el motivo por el cual quisiésemos contar con tan molesta compañía.

\- Su compañía es sofocante- intenta agregar Steve para seguir el juego

\- Hace mal para una buena digestión- acota Loki. Los hermanos se miran extrañados y Wanda, entrecerrando los ojos continúa la conversación.

\- Nos parecía haberlo visto… si lo encuentran por ahí, díganle que los Maximoff lo andan buscando

\- Y que nos las va a pagar- agrega Pietro

\- Bueno, en fin, disculpen por interrumpir su almuerzo… adiós Steve- le sonríe y luego se dirige a Loki- Adiós…

\- Loki Odinson…

\- Adiós Loki Odinson- se despide igualmente sonriente

\- ¿Odinson? ¿Como el director?- agrega Pietro- Loki sólo les sonríe

Steve intrigado le consulta al chico escondido- ¿Pero qué has hecho Stark?

\- Ex novia, seguro- agrega Loki para luego gritar y hacer gestos a la chica que ya llevaba unos metros alejada- ¡Eeeey! ¡Chica Maximoff!- Wanda y Pietro se voltean desconcertados y la chica le dedica una mirada curiosa al pelinegro- ¿Star Wars o Star Trek?- La pelirroja sonríe extrañada y se encoje de hombros para luego continuar con la interacción a un grito- ¡Creo que Star Trek!

Una vez alejados, Loki se inclina para conversar con el asustado chico Stark, escondido aun bajo la mesa – Me debes una- Recalcó con una sonrisa insoportable

\- Star Trek es mejor, al menos eso ha quedado claro… - le susurra con ánimo de irritarle

\- La chica tiene pésimo gusto… eso es lo único que ha quedado claro… - le responde nuevamente sonriente, para después tomar su bandeja y dirigirse fuera del comedor.

**_En los pasillos._**

Nat se encontraba buscando los libros que necesitaría para la próxima clase con su amigo Barton en su casillero. Sus casilleros estaban de junto, de otra manera no podía ser. Desde que eran compañeros en la primaria, en su natal Ohio, se habían convertido en amigos inseparables. El orden de sus libros era muy estricto, por lo mismo, no podía concebir que su libro de Electromecánica Cuántica no estuviese en su sitio. Algo extraño sucedía… alguien había estado hurgando en su casillero. Se atrevió a profanar su inmaculado orden para poder encontrar su dichoso libro y nada… ¡nada! La desesperación comenzaba a inundarla y los regaños del profesor Lehnsherr comenzaron a sonar en sus oídos. Mientras ponía en orden nuevamente su casillero, cayó una nota desde uno de los libros. "Si quieres recuperar tu libro, te espero a la salida de clases, en la plazoleta pequeña. Atte. B.B". Natasha lanzó una mirada asesina a Bruce, quien se acercaba en busca de Clint. El castaño habilidoso del arco, acercó su nariz a la nota y luego interrogó a su amigo con la mirada. La pelirroja comenzaba a impacientarse mientras sujetaba sus manos en la cintura y el recién llegado no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- Si esto es una broma, espero que termine pronto, porque no me causa gracia, Bruce Banner- le dijo mientras le extendía el papel y recalcaba su nombre. Banner rasca su cabeza dubitativo y toma la nota leyéndola. Luego de analizarla unos segundos, se la devuelve.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto

\- ¡Nat! ¡Han secuestrado tu libro! El profesor Lehnsherr te va a regañar…

La chica no responde y permanece absorta con el trozo de papel en la mano. La sola esperanza de que fuera quien ella creía quien era la mantuvo en las nubes…

\- ¡Nat!... ¡Nat!... ¡Aquí!... !Nat! –el castaño le da un pequeño empujón para hacerla reaccionar- No estarás pensando que… que es Bucky Barnes…

\- Concuerda- afirma el otro chico

\- Por favor, Nat… no te juntes con ese chico… si quieres yo voy a buscar tu libro. Es un presuntuoso, un … un ¡popularoide! Un desagradable, un engreído… ¡es un patán! Seguro quiere jugarte una broma…

\- ¡Basta, Clint! Yo sabré que hacer… ¿Hasta cuándo tratas de evitar que me junte con chicos? – le dedicó una mirada profunda y luego suspiró con mucho pesar- Si no te conociera… diría que estás enamorado de mi…

Bruce sólo atinó a cruzarse de brazos y tratar de parecer invisible al notar el semblante desencajado de su amigo. Clint no lo podía creer, su corazón se dividía en miles de pedazos y cada uno de ellos a la vez, volvía a dividirse en pedazos más pequeños. No podía creer que su mejor amiga, la que consideraba su hermana pequeña, estuviese haciendo esa injusta acusación. Tan sólo quería protegerla, y sí, era verdad que parecía ser que se empeñaba por alejar cada uno de los chicos que ponían atención en su amiga o los que por alguna razón le causaban a ella algún tipo de curiosidad… pero aquello no era celos… oh, no… aquello se debía al fatal gusto de la pelirroja… o a la enorme cantidad de cretinos que asistían al College… Se inundó de tristeza y antes de entreabrir sus labios para pronunciar una palabra… los volvía a juntar con aún más fuerza. Dolido…

\- Tú eres como mi hermana… lo sabes -pronunció al fin, dando media vuelta y emprendiendo camino hacia el salón haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de la chica, quien se mantuvo con papel en mano, inmóvil junto a su casillero.

**_En clases._**

Clint decidió sentarse junto a Bruce tras Natasha en la segunda fila de la sala. Aquel arrebato de su amiga no iba a ser tan fácil de olvidar, ni siquiera podía ser mitigado por el enorme regaño que la chica tuvo que sufrir por no presentarse con su libro de electromecánica cuántica. No es que fuese infantil, claro que no, pero lo disfruto… estimaba que lo merecía por tratarlo como lo había tratado. Natasha por su lado, pensaba en cómo volver a conversar con su amigo… aunque en el fondo, también estaba un poco enojada. Clint se empeñaba en ahuyentar todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes desde la primaria, y aunque sí, se había excedido en decirle lo que le dijo, el exceso de protección le estaba pasando la cuenta. Aun ni siquiera daba su primer beso…

Arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió "Perdón". Dobló delicadamente el mensaje y se lo pasó a Bruce para que se lo entregará a Clint. Bruce meneó la cabeza y cumplió el cometido. El castaño recibió el mensaje y automáticamente lo arrugó haciendo una bola de papel. Nat insistió y arrancó otra hoja para nuevamente escribir "Perdón". El arquero al recibirla repitió el mismo gesto. Loki que se sentaba tras los chicos, junto a su prima Bobbi, observaba todo lo sucedido y en el momento en que Clint se disponía a formar una nueva bola de papel, lanza una directo al profesor Lehnsherr, quien al voltear y ver a Clint con una bola en la mano, a Nat arrancar una hoja y a Bruce entre ellos, no dudó en enviarlos inmediatamente a detención, mientras el pelinegro disimuladamente sonreía complacido.

**_Al rato, al sonar el timbre._**

Sonaba el timbre e indicaba el término de las clases del día y del castigo en detención, para los muchachos. Nat estaba ansiosa, sentía mariposas en el estómago y aunque su amigo aún se mantuviera enojado, no podía disminuir su emoción. A Clint se le pasaría, eso la mantenía tranquila. Nunca antes se había sentido tan emocionada… Bucky Barnes era del tipo rebelde… aunque era popular, por ser reconocido baterista, mantenía un aire de misterio irresistible… sus opiniones siempre parecían ser interesantes y desde que inició los debates y manifestaciones estudiantiles dentro del college no podía despegarle los ojos de encima. Unas horas en detención no podían empañar el día.

Fue rápidamente al baño de chicas más cercano y arregló su cabello. Suspiró y tomó algunos instantes para observarse. Le pareció extraño acomodarse tanto, así que desordenó un poco su recién improvisado peinado para parecer casual. Tomó su labial rojo y se dio un retoque para luego dirigirse al lugar acordado. Tomó asiento en un banquito y esperó.

Los chicos del college pasaban y pasaban por las calles, cada uno a sus hogares. Unos que otros amigos se sentaban en la plazoleta para charlar… otros novios se acostaban en el pasto, para luego de un rato tomar rumbo… poco a poco todos iban desapareciendo… pero Nat permanecía, hasta que los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y esa hora en dos.

Se sintió una perfecta idiota.

Bucky Barnes, fijarse en ella…

Tontería…

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a su casillero con la ilusión de alguna excusa… o alguna explicación. Con un nudo en las entrañas abrió la puerta y encontró la sorpresa… su libro de mecánica cuántica con una nueva nota, en mayúsculas.

"HA HA HA, HOY NO ES TU DIA, ROMANOFF".

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Es breve, pero así los escribiré para poder seguir en línea. Dejen sus reviews y aporten ideas y sugerencias!


	3. A la salida del College

**Un nuevo capitulo! Muchas, infinitas gracias mis lectoras. Las adoro.**

* * *

_**Salida de clases. En el gimnasio**_

Thor, Jane y Darcy se encontraban en el gimnasio practicando vóley muy animados. Jane seguía siendo torpe con el balón, sin embargo se encontraba pasándolo de maravilla. Darcy lanzaba bromas tontas y Thor era el chico más encantador que podía haber conocido. Su sonrisa y su paciencia la mantenían embobada y pese a que siempre la actividad física le parecía una tortura, comenzaba a sentir que ser pésima en los deportes y necesitar ayuda extra para obtener sus créditos no era tan malo si ello significaba poder compartir esos divertidos momentos junto a su nuevo amigo. Thor por su parte se sentía muy a gusto con las chicas, reía a carcajadas y agradecía el entusiasta día que había compartido con ellas. Desde que su novia Sif se había mudado a su universidad, en San Francisco, su relación se encontraba deteriorada. Cada vez más discusiones y malos momentos. La distancia y los distintos proyectos de vida consiguieron mermar la relación, lo que mantenía al joven rubio un poco decaído. Este día se estaba convirtiendo en una inyección de energía. Una que le hacía falta. El tiempo pasó volando y ni siquiera recordó que su hermano y su prima estarían esperándolo para irse a casa…

_**A la salida del College…**_

\- No puedo creer que todavía tengamos que esperarlo – se quejaba Loki mientras movía su pie impacientemente afirmado en una pared, cruzado de brazos, con su mochila negra y paraguas que sobresalía de aquella, simulando un sable de luz jedi.

\- Por suerte que teníamos taller de laboratorio, sino imagínate cuanto tiempo hubiésemos llevado acá- le responde Bobbi mientras arregla una de sus uñas y levanta la mirada a la dirección en donde se encontraba Natasha sentada en una banca- Pobre Romanoff… ¡Qué paciencia!... aún sigue esperando que llegue Bucky… ¡Hey¡ -dice tratando de llamar la atención del pelinegro que se mostraba indiferente- ¡Loks! … ¿No crees que se nos ha pasado la mano?

\- Arshgg… Bobbi… ¿Acaso no eras tú la que quería gastarle una broma?

\- Pero no tan así... Es que tú te pasas… además… hiciste que la reprendieran en clases… a ella… a Clint y al chico nuevo… -su primo rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de reírme un rato? ¿Estás loca? –le dijo sonriente

\- Creo más bien… que tú estás loco, primito- le respondió con la misma sonrisa- ¿Y Thor? ¿Qué diablos hace que aún demora?

\- Clases de vóley a Jane

\- ¿Tú padme amidala?

\- No es "mi" padme amidala- responde con hastío- y… y para que sepas si se parece… y mucho… eso no me lo puedes negar

\- Estás loco… yo creo que te gusta Jane

\- No –responde secamente cruzándose aún más de brazos

\- A mí no me mientes… yo pienso que si

\- No hay nada que me interese menos en el mundo que tu pensamiento, prima querida- Bobbi solo menea la cabeza y sonríe. La paciencia con su querido primo podía llegar a niveles santificados. Nadie en el mundo podía entenderlo como ella, y si bien, a veces esa carga se convertía en muy pesada, todo era compensado con la satisfacción de poder molestarlo por algunos momentos. Después de todo, compartía el mismo carácter travieso que el pelinegro.

Thor, Jane y Darcy se acercan a ellos, pues ya habían dado por terminada la práctica del día. Thor se percató de la cara de furia de su hermano y sólo le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. El pelinegro sacudió su cabeza y sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas, le sacó del bolsillo del pantalón las llaves del auto y se instaló, con rostro de extremado enojo, en el puesto del copiloto. El rubio les hizo un gesto a las chicas para que subieran.

\- ¿Las llevaremos a todas?- rompió el silencio una vez que volteó a ver a las chicas instaladas en el asiento trasero

\- A todas, hermanito… - Loki suspiró, sintonizó en la radio del auto su disco preferido y luego se cruzó nuevamente de brazos.

_**En el pasillo.**_

Nat acababa de encontrarse con aquella nota jocosa y se sentía la chica más estúpida de toda la secundaria. Es más, se sentía la chica más ilusa del estado completo y no podía más que admitir que había caído en una pésima y cruel broma. Y que por lo mismo, había cometido el grave error de enojarse con su mejor amigo, que a esas horas, seguramente ya se encontraba en casa jugando videojuegos y comiéndose todo el helado de la congeladora sin dejarle. No pudo más que darse de cabeza en el casillero y reprenderse por haber actuado tan mal. Ordenó todos sus libros y se dispuso a dejar la escuela. En esos instantes es llamada por una voz algo conocida.

-Romanoff… espera- volteó a mirar y se encontró con la sonrisa suave y amigable de su nuevo entrenador.

-Profesor Rogers- respondió sorprendida- no… no esperaba verlo por acá

\- Steve, Romanoff… dime Steve

\- Nat

\- ¿Nat qué?- preguntó distraído

\- Nat… dime sólo Nat

\- Ahhhhh- le dice sonriendo- entiendo- ¿Y qué haces hasta esta hora, Nat?- La pelirroja menea su cabeza y le muestra la nota que había encontrado- Ahhh… entiendo- repite asintiendo con la cabeza- ¿Loki no es así?

\- Mmm… eso es lo que me temo- asiente rápidamente- el otro día deje fuera a Bobbi de las clasificatorias de velocidad- el rubio sonríe y Nat alza una ceja

\- Ese par… -continua sonriendo- han hecho de las suyas desde la primaria

\- ¿Y acaso no creen que pueden llegar a ser muy crueles?- increpa la chica sorprendida por la sonrisa del rubio

\- ¿Fueron crueles? –pregunta con sorpresa

\- Pues… no me hizo mucha gracia…

\- ¿Eres nueva, no?

\- Casi…

\- Pues… ya te acostumbrarás

\- Creo que su parentesco con el director no les da derecho a molestar a los demás

\- Bueno, yo tampoco- responde considerando lo dicho por la chica- Disculpa… no tomé en cuenta tu situación… creo que fui un poco desconsiderado… -la mira arrepentido- ¿Y en qué consistía la broma?

\- Prefiero no referirme al tema…

-¿Un helado? –pregunta con una gran sonrisa intentado remediar la molestia provocada

\- Eh… es un poco tarde ¿no?

\- Tranquila… yo te voy a dejar a tu casa- Romanoff decide dejar su molestia de lado y también le dedica una sonrisa. Quizá era lo que le faltaba a su día. Quizá no era tan "no su día" y aceptó.

_**En la sala de taller de laboratorio. Bajo unas mesas**_

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar ahí, Tony?- pregunta Jarvis por enésima vez a su amigo Stark que se escondía debajo de una de las mesas.

\- Hasta que me asegure que esos chicos locos no me estén esperando

\- Por todos los cielos, hombre- dice entre risas su amigo- no creas que aún te esperan… el college está desierto, ya han pasado un par de horas de la salida… no creo que quieran desperdiciar tanto su tiempo por esperarte

\- Tú no los conoces, Jarvis… están locos… son unos desquiciados

\- Me parece que es otro el desquiciado…

\- No lo creas así…

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a la chica?

\- Ya no lo recuerdo

\- No debe haber sido algo muy bueno…

\- Me buscaron todo el día

\- Llegaron a estudiar acá… ¿acaso pretendes esconderte todo el año? Enfréntate a la justicia como un hombre… seguro te lo mereces

\- Es campeón de artes marciales

\- ¿La chica?

\- El hermano… gracioso

\- ¿Crees que te esperaré hasta la noche?

\- Si quieres te puedes ir…

\- Pues bien- le dice tomando su bolso- Me voy

\- No lo hagas- le suplica y Jarvis roda sus ojos suspirando

\- Creo que el sr. Stark debe subirme el salario… no sólo soy su ayudante… también soy tu niñera…

\- Gracioso, Jarvis, gracioso- su amigo sólo sonríe y le toma una fotografía- Eso faltaba… ¿no es así?

\- Para mi colección personal

\- ¿Lo disfrutas, cierto?

\- Ni lo imaginas

El profesor Lehnsherr hace ingreso al laboratorio y se percata de la curiosa escena. Un tanto divertido, para novedad, se acerca al pelinegro y lo observa bajo la mesa.

\- Si crees que escondiéndote ahí, no me percataré de que hackeaste mi sistema, estás equivocado, Stark

\- Profesor… profesor- le señala a punto de un ataque cardiaco- yo no sé de qué me habla- Lehnsherr para la sorpresa de ambos, les sonríe- Sé que no fuiste tú, que fue Jarvis- dirige su mirada al rubio- pero Jarvis lo hizo porque tú se lo pediste… -suspira y menea su cabeza- Agradezcan que me ha parecido interesante… porque llevo meses trabajando para robustecer la seguridad de mi sistema y veo que no lo he conseguido… así que olvidaré este episodio si trabajan conmigo

\- Con gusto, profesor- responde Jarvis

\- Con gusto profesor- repite Stark, mucho más aliviado.

**_En el departamento de Bruce._**

Clint había decidido no esperar a su amiga y ayudar a su amigo Bruce a arreglar su departamento, porque recién habían llegado de la mudanza con sus cosas de Ohio. Ya habían terminado de ordenar, y se disponían a dejar afuera algunas cosas del antiguo dueño del lugar, que no le servían a Bruce, para que alguno de los chicos curiosos de la torre del departamento. Todos estudiantes, viese si algo le servía.

Justo en aquellos momentos, venía llegando el auto de Thor quien dejaba a Darcy y a Jane, quienes compartían ahí un departamento.

Clint vio embobado como bajaba la chica inalcanzable de sus sueños, Bobbi, quien se despidió de las chicas y curiosa se acercó a una caja llena de discos de vinilo que había dejado en la entrada Bruce. Muy entusiasmada se percató de la presencia de algunos de David Bowie y dio un brinco de emoción, preguntándole a los chicos si los estaban vendiendo.

\- En realidad, están acá para que alguien se los lleve- mencionó el castaño de lentes- Bobbi sonrió aún más emocionada

\- Amo a David Bowie… y estos discos son de edición especial… creo que este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida

\- Yo también lo amo- señala entusiasmado Clint… mintiendo un poco

\- ¿De verdad?... ¿Por qué no te los has quedado entonces?

\- Ehh… eh…- se rasca la cabeza- Es que no tengo toca discos

\- Ahhh… pero hagamos un trato… yo te invito un día a escucharlos- le dice sonriente mientras abraza sus discos con las dos manos- el chico sin poderlo creer sólo sonríe- ¿Qué dices?

\- Que… que… que ya…

\- Bobbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- se escucha el llamado unísono de sus primos desde el auto

\- Creo que debo irme… pero queda pendiente… eh…

\- Clint…

\- Clint- le da una mano y se aleja corriendo

* * *

PD: Imagínense a Bobbi como Felicity Jones... sé que no es rubia... pero imaginense a Bobbi no tan rubia y a Felicity con el cabello más claro... eso! Cariños

PD2: Creo que ya van a descubrir algunas de las parejas ¿no? espero les haya gustado!


	4. Apagón

**Mil gracias por leer. He vuelto nuevamente! Con otro capítulo. Espero subir otro pronto. He dado mi examen de grado para abogado y lo he reprobado :( Pero lo daré nuevamente :)**

**Espero que les guste. Es con cariño. En especial para mi hermanita lokisimaniática.**

* * *

En la heladería de la esquina. Steve y Nat se instalan en un rincón. El rubio acomoda la silla para que su invitada pueda sentarse y la chica se sonroja ante tal atención. Una vez sentada y un poco nerviosa se aferra al sencillo menú de helados y comienza a analizarlo. Steve le sonríe mientras llega pronto una camarera a tomar el pedido. La camarera sonríe al chico y Natasha en un instante que ha despegado la atención del menú, se percata de su mirada. La chica camarera está siendo coqueta con su entrenador.

\- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

\- Eh, si, si Sharon, lo mismo… pero no sé qué pedirá Nat… Nat… ella es Sharon… también asiste a la escuela y trabaja aquí en las tardes… ¿Qué quieres pedir? –le pregunta mientras la chica rubia la mira atenta esperando el pedido.

\- Eh… eh… chocolate suizo

\- ¿Y? ¿el segundo sabor de la copa?

\- Eh… vainilla

\- Okey…. –les sonríe- traeré el pedido pronto

Nat sacude un poco su cabeza ordenando un poco sus emociones. Acababa de ser víctima de una odiosa broma, porque sí se había ilusionado con la idea de charlar un poco con Bucky. Se sentía un poco incomoda por el hecho de haber sido encontrada en tales condiciones por un casi desconocido, que era uno de sus nuevos entrenadores y que además era inquietantemente guapo. Además, no sabía qué situación era la que estaba experimentando. ¿Acaso esa era una cita? ¿Una charla casual? ¿Una disculpa? Bueno, parecía sin lugar a dudas una disculpa. Steve parecía ser del tipo caballeroso que realmente le importaba encontrar una chica conocida solitaria y triste. Sólo era una subida de ánimo. Un buen samaritano. Pero… la chica de la heladería… a ella parecía gustarle… ¿pensaría acaso que estaban teniendo una cita? ¿La odiaría? Ay… cielos… ¿Por qué había peleado con Clint? Le hacía tanta falta….

\- ¿Y qué te pareció la practica?

\- Eh… eh.. buena… muy muy buena- responde improvisadamente

\- Espero que midas tu energía a la próxima

\- Ohh- se sonroja- la chica Foster… lo siento, lo siento mucho, nuevamente

\- No… no tienes por qué lamentarlo tanto… sólo hay que controlarlo más

\- Ohh, si… está bien, lo prometo- Steve sonríe

\- No estamos aquí para reprenderte… Romanoff…

\- Nat

\- Nat- se acerca Sharon con los helados.

\- Uno de chocolate con vainilla- señala mientras lo deja en el puesto de Nat- y el otro doblemente vainilla- lo deja en el puesto de Steve mientras sonríe. Steve le devuelve la sonrisa. Nat lo confirma. Al rubio también le atrae la chica. Ambos son tímidos. Quizá un poco lentos. Que lío sentirse ahí al medio.

* * *

**La hora de la cena, en casa de los Odinson**

Loki se encontraba ordenando los cubiertos para la cena en la cocina mientras intentaba ahuyentar a un perro golden retriever dorado de su hermano, quien se empeñaba en juguetear con sus pantalones.

\- Maa, mira esta odiosa criatura que no me deja en paz… dile a Thor que lo saque de la cocina

\- Thor! – Da un grito asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- Ven a sacar a Fandral de aquí, sabes que no puede estar en la cocina- Thor responde desde la sala en donde se encontraba jugando videojuegos

\- Siii… mamá

\- No hables con la boca llena, Thor

\- Idiota- susurra Loki mientras intenta despegar a Fandral de su pierna

\- Loki- lo reprende su madre

\- ¿Qué?- le pregunta el menor mientras pone cara de inocencia. Entra Thor a la cocina y toma en brazos a su enorme mascota para dejarlo en el jardín

\- Yo no me quejo de esa bola de pelos negra que le gusta ir a echarse a mi cama

\- El doctor Jones no ataca tus pantalones

\- Pero deja lleno de pelos

\- Tu perro es un idiota

\- Tu gato es un cretino

\- ¡Basta! – Odin grita mientras entra a la cocina- ¿Es que acaso no puede existir un día en que los dos no estén peleando?- se sienta en su puesto en la cabecera de mesa, mientras Loki acomoda los cubiertos

\- Lo siento, papá- responden los dos al unísono. Mientras se sientan también para cenar

\- Hoy llegaron más tarde que de costumbre… ¿como estuvo la escuela?

\- Taller de ciencias- responde Loki sin mirarlo mientras se acerca una ensalada

\- Voley, pa

\- Oh… hoy empezaron con Steve a monitorear el taller de vóley… verdad… ¿cómo estuvo eso, hijo?

\- Bien, bien pa… inclusive estuvimos reforzando a una chica que necesita créditos de deportes para entrar a la Universidad

\- ¿Si? Eso es interesante… es bien sabido que el número de chicos que entra a la universidad es un buen indicador para nuestra escuela ¡Bien hecho, hijo!

\- Loks, ¿te uniste al taller de ciencias que dicta el profesor Lehnsherr? – pregunta Frigga mientras le pide la ensalada

\- Si, ma- le responde brevemente

\- ¿Y qué chica era la del reforzamiento?- vuelve Odín

\- Jane… Jane Foster

\- Foster… Foster… noo… no ubico a sus padres

\- ¿Jane Foster? ¿La misma Jane Foster que tu…-comienza a preguntar Frigga pero Loki la interrumpe de inmediato

\- No mamá

\- Pero…

\- No…

\- ¿Qué sucede con Jane?- Thor se dirige a su hermano con rostro de interrogación

\- Nada, hermano… sólo que a Sif no le gustará que andes de príncipe azul con otra chica

\- ¿Sif? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sif? ¿Qué acaso crees que yo…

\- Thor, Loki… basta- les señala Frigga mientras Fandral en un esfuerzo consigue abrir la puerta y entrar desde el jardín hasta la cocina moviendo la cola alegre y con un juguete entre sus dientes

\- Thor…

\- Sí, papá….

* * *

**En el colegio. En la sala laboratorio del profesor Lehnsherr.**

\- Tony, creo que conozco estos códigos

\- Claro, los acabas de vulnerar en la mañana

\- No- continuaba sin despegar la vista del ordenador- los conozco de otro lugar… Estos códigos son similares a los del tipo que hace un mes está dándonos problemas en el sistema que implementamos en la torre Stark

\- ¿No me digas?- voltea hacia atrás para divisar al profesor Lehnsherr- ¿Acaso tú crees que el profesor Lehnsherr esté tratando de vulnerarla… cosa que encontraría insólita tomando en cuenta de que mi padre es uno de los mayores benefactores de esta escuela

\- No lo sé… ¿Para qué querría- Jarvis es interrumpido por la puerta que se abre súbitamente dejando entrar a dos conocidos de Tony: Wanda y su hermano Pietro

\- Santos cielos- murmura Stark tratando de ocultar su rostro

\- Que tal, Erik- saluda el chico de los hermanos Maximoff mientras deja su mochila sobre la mesa. Wanda dirige inmediatamente su mirada hacia el pelinegro. El profesor Lehnsherr se levanta de su silla y se acerca a ellos, para la sorpresa de los curiosos Tony y Jarvis

\- Chicos, ya que ahora tendremos que tener una relación directa y regular, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que estudiaran en este colegio, de que seré su profesor y el no menos considerable detalle de que vivirán en mi casa, ¿no creen de que es hora de que me llamen papá?

\- No te llamaremos papá- responde rápidamente Wanda- y no lo discutiremos delante de estos idiotas

\- No seas irrespetuosa, Wanda. Ellos me están ayudando. Pudieron violar la red de seguridad que estuvimos elaborando en el verano- Wanda les lanza una mirada

\- Stark es listo…. Al otro chico no lo conozco

\- Jarvis…. Mi nombre es Jarvis… ¿Estos son tus códigos?

\- Pues si…

**Horas más tard****es, en la torre Stark.**

\- Quien iba a decir que Wanda era hija del profesor Lehnsherr

\- Su madre murió a principios de este año- decía Jarvis mientras leía un papel- El profesor Lehnsherr no sabía de su existencia hasta hace poco. Ellos no quisieron tomar su apellido. Al parecer es una relación un poco áspera

\- Recuérdame pedirte un informe de las chicas con las que pienso salir… antes de salir con ellas- Le apuntó con un lápiz mientras caminaba

\- Quizá sea útil antes de abandonarlas como un cretino

\- También… seria poco práctico esperar un informe antes de salir con ellas…

\- Ahora Wanda no sólo resultó ser la hija de tu ídolo en Ciencias sino además… es una peligrosa hacker de fama internacional… que se hace llamar Scarlet Witch

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Podrá ser ella la que ha estado intentado vulnerar la seguridad de la torre? – termina de decir mientras todos los circuitos de lugar sufren de un apagón repentino

\- Pues al parecer… no se ha quedado en el intento…

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews para saber que les parece! Gracias!**


	5. Un buen chico

**Hola a todas! Más pronto de lo que se imaginaban. Infinitas gracias a: Captain Anniah, CatyM13, Luna Asami, melissaherediam, moonraintree, narusempai y roschanuzumaki por ser nuevas seguidoras. Espero no decepcionar :) Aqui les va uno nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Un buen chico.**

* * *

A tientas Jarvis se dirigió a donde se encontraba el generador de energía alternativo de la torre Stark para poder salvar la situación. De regreso a la sala de operaciones, se encuentra con un Tony muy desesperado por recuperar la valiosa información de todos los proyectos en los ordenadores que parecían haber sido eliminados.

Con cara de espanto, toma su cabeza y mira fijamente a su amigo- ¿Pero qué diablos le he hecho a esta chica para que me odie tanto?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas y sin ofender… puede ser que esta chica puede tener otras razones para estar tan furiosa… es que… en general… las chicas que te buscan se interesan principalmente en la fortuna Stark y en lo genial que se ve tratar de ser más que la chica de turno… chicas generalmente de bajo interés intelectual, meramente superficial que no les interesa mayormente conocer al tipo detrás de tu excéntrica personalidad… bueno, excepto…

\- Excepto Pepper ¿no es así?- agrega tragando grueso y lleno de melancolía

\- Excepto Pepper… exacto… tal vez Loki, también… que por el tiempo que pasaron siendo los mejores amigos pudo haberse sentido atraído por el nerd, de buen corazón y emocionalmente quebrado Stark escondido detrás de todas esas capas de arrogancia, megalomanía, narcisismo y chifladura…

\- ¿Sigues pensando que Loki se alejó de mí por mi relación con Pepper?

\- El inicio de la relación con la ridícula disputa que tuvieron coinciden en época…- el pelinegro frunce el ceño

\- No fue tan tan ridícula…. –Jarvis rueda sus ojos y continua

\- En fin, lo que quiero decir es que esta chica, Wanda, es una genio de la informática y además es muy muy habilidosa en otras áreas… como el deporte y las ciencias, como para venir a involucrarse contigo, considerando tu fama local, sin tener un objetivo más de fondo

\- O sea, ¿Quieres decir que puede haber algo más detrás de esto?

\- Eso estoy tratando de decir- Tony se levanta de donde se encontraba sentado y camina hasta la puerta de la sala, afirmándose en el marco de la puerta le señala y lanzando una mirada a todos los ordenadores los cuales se encontraban en pantalla negra

\- Tendremos una larga noche ¿no es así?- el rubio asiente- Jarvis, podrías moderar tus palabras y filtrar un poco tu sinceridad cuando me siento sensible… ¿No crees que esto ya es demasiado por un día? Iré abajo por una pizza… quizá también por una malteada de chocolate… si quieres vienes- dice para luego voltear, avanzar unos pasos y luego girar nuevamente- No… mejor no vengas… me has muy dado duro… en un lapso muy pequeño.

* * *

**Al día siguiente. En los pasillos del college**

Thor caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, sin apuro, esquivando entrar aún al salón. La primera clase del día era matemáticas, clase a la que francamente no tenía deseos de asistir. Además tenía sueño. Hacia unos minutos acababa de cortar su teléfono. Otra discusión con Sif. La cuarta de la semana y no se sentía con ánimos. Se le había olvidado llamarla por la noche. Y es que había estado muy cansado. El campeonato de basquetbol se estaba acercando y por lo tanto los entrenamientos se habían duplicado. Como capitán el esfuerzo era triplicado. Sif no comprendía lo de su cansancio. Para ella era imperdonable. Su reclamo era que ella nunca lo había olvidado por muy agotada que estuviese. Thor pensaba que no era para tanto. Dobló el pasillo principal en dirección a los baños. Quería mojar su rostro para desperezarse un poco.

Por la vuelta venía caminando Jane, afligida, con un par de libros sujetos en el pecho. Sin querer tropieza con el rubio quien logra desperezarse gracias al choque y no puede evitar clavar directamente su mirada en sus ojos llorosos. Le llaman la atención de inmediato

\- Jane- le dice preocupado apoyando suavemente su mano en su hombro- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué tienes tus ojos llorosos?- la chica nerviosa intenta rehuir de su mirada y apartar su hombro del contacto del muchacho

\- Nada… sólo… no… -suspira- no pasa nada

\- No puede pasar nada si tienes tus ojos así… tranquila… puedes confiar en mi- le indica el rubio con tono amable, realmente preocupado por la situación. La chica entreabre levemente sus labios pero vuelve a cerrarlos en un instante y sacude su cabeza en señal de negación. Thor la observa dulcemente. No hay nada que pueda partirle más el corazón que ver a esa chica triste. Sin siquiera pensarlo desliza su mano hasta llegar a sus delicados dedos y los entrelaza firme. La castaña siente una corriente eléctrica atravesar por su cuerpo y alza tímidamente su mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos amables. Transparentes y cálidos. Thor sólo le sonríe y la guía para alejarse del lugar. Una vez en un sitio más tranquilo, Jane no puede evitar sentirse cómoda con aquel sujeto tan acogedor. Una sensación extraña los invadía a ambos y es que se sentían como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida.

\- Thor vuelve a buscar su mirada y tiernamente levanta su mentón- Puedes confiar en mí, Jane.

\- Antes de venir mis padres han discutido- rehúye su mirada- las cosas se ponen muy feas cuando discuten… -señala al fin fijando la vista en sus pies, conteniendo las lágrimas que empiezan a bajar y apretando firmemente sus labios, como para no dejar salir un quejido. Thor no puede evitar sentirse atraído por aquella fragilidad. Se rinde completamente a aquella belleza que no está consciente de ser bella y que se muestra por vez primera ante sus ojos. Hace un ademán para limpiar sus lágrimas y nuevamente entrelaza su mano. Jane la queda mirando sin hablar.

\- Sé de un lugar a donde podemos ir a charlar…

\- Pe… pero es que ahora tenemos clases- le señala mirando en todas las direcciones…

\- Nos escaparemos de clases… -la queda observando con una sonrisa- ah que vamos, Jane Foster… ¿Nunca te has escapado de clases? –la chica niega rápidamente- Pues será aún más divertido…

* * *

**Horas después. A la salida de clases.**

Loki se encontraba nuevamente enfadado. Afuera llovía a goterones y para variar su hermano no se divisaba por ningún lado. Ya había interrogado por cuarta vez a Rogers y él seguía diciéndole que no lo había visto en todo el día. Maldecía que su coche estuviese averiado y que su padre aún no quisiese enviar a repararlo. "¿Para qué ir en dos automóviles si van al mismo lugar?" Porque el bendito de su hermano nunca se dignaba a estar. O sea, si llegaban juntos… pero luego el regreso…

Su paraguas no iba a resistir el chaparrón y tampoco pensaba exponer a su preciado sable de luz. Thor no contestaba el móvil y comenzaba a desesperar. De pronto se acercó Bobbi con anuncio de buenas noticias. Los llevarían. Alguien se había ofrecido y no se tendrían que mojar. Su prima lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó hasta el estacionamiento. Ahí se detuvieron frente a aquel auto deportivo rojo que no podía ser de otra persona más que de Tony Stark.

\- ¿Estás loca?

\- ¿Es que no podemos olvidar de una vez por todas nuestras rencillas, Obi wan?

\- Vamos Loks- le señala su prima- acaso no será genial viajar en este

\- Okeeey- pronuncia de mala gana y se suben. Por el camino Jarvis, Tony y Bobbi charlan y Loki no pronuncia ninguna palabra hasta que dejan a la rubia en su hogar y luego continúan su camino hasta casa de los Odinson. Unas aceras antes, Tony decide hablar.

\- Loks… bueno, yo quería que dejáramos atrás todo ese episodio de nuestra estúpida pelea… ya no vale la pena que estemos así… yo no sé qué otra razón hayas tenido para enojarte tanto conmigo… quiero que sepas que lo dicho también fue un poco en broma. Debes saber que a mí también me gustan las pelis de Star Wars… aunque sólo las tres primeras…

\- ¿Puedes parar y dejarme acá?- dice el pelinegro sin despegar su vista de la ventana

\- Pero sí ya vamos a llegar…

\- Para y déjame acá- Tony hace como le señalan y detiene el coche. El pelinegro se baja efectivamente del auto, coge su paraguas y continúa caminando. El castaño le pide a Jarvis continuar manejando y también desciende para seguirlo

\- Podríamos ir a ver la última peli que va a salir… como en los viejos tiempos… éramos mejores amigos… ¿no lo recuerdas?... debo aceptar que pienso que no debe ser muy buena, pero por ti si la iría a ver… además sigo pensando que George Lucas arruinó las pelis poniéndole esos nuevos efectos especiales sin conservar la magia de los antiguos… quizá por eso me excedí esa vez…. Vamos Loks, no puedes mantenerte enojado por eso. ¿Sabías que el emperador Palpatine es uno de mis personajes preferidos?... no hagas como que no me escuchas porque si lo estás haciendo- Loki apresura el paso y pone cara de fastidio- Arrgs… ¿Cómo puedes vivir siendo así?- Por fin llegan a la casa y el chico perseguido se apresura en abrir, sacudirse del agua, guardar su paraguas y entrar azotando la puerta en la cara de Tony- ¡Estooo no se va a quedar así! ¡Éramos mejores amigos, Loks! ¡Sé que me escuchaste y me sigues escuchando!

Frigga mira con curiosidad el espectáculo. Se apresura en tomar las ropas de su hijo mojado.

\- No hagas tal de abrirle a Stark, él ya se va…

\- ¿Tony? ¿Es él quien grita afuera?

\- Si, ma

\- Pues entonces lo haré pasar

\- No mamá

\- Pero… vamos… si eran amigos… y es un buen chico… quizá un poco extraño… pero es un buen chico…

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue. Quizá fue corto y no tan emocionante. Pero las cosas tienen que ir tomando forma no?**

**Muchos de los personajes no salieron pero pronto vendrán :)**

**He decidido ir adelantando las parejas para que no se lleven sorpresas. Como pueden darse cuenta tenemos ThorxJane. También habrá StevexNat. ClintxBobbi. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero hay un poco de Ironfrost- permitanme la licencia pero muero cuando los veo juntos- digo sólo un toque porque creo creo creo que luego y se aparecen Sigyn por ahí, así que no todo esta dicho.**

**Además, aunque aun no se conocen habrá WandaxBucky.**

**Otro detalle. Jarvis es como Visión. Para que se lo vayan imaginando. Aps... y quiá por ahí haya algo.**

**Eso sería pues niñas! No se olviden de dejar sus reviews! Háganlo... no sean malitas que a mi me resuben el ánimo, las ideas y la inspiración. Diganme que tal con sus ideas y sugerencias.**

**Besosososo**


End file.
